eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Airlyth/Archive 2
naming/numbering of icons was wondering if there was a reason/thought for the naming convention you were using when uploading all those icons? --Uberfuzzy 17:18, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :At first, not really. I was just continuing the naming like it was started. It took me awhile to realize that there was some kind of naming convention used for those icons. I will try to explain it. Usually there are three versions of an icon: a treasured, legendary and fabled version. The only difference between them is their background. Here is an example: Ring Icon Fabled, Ring Icon Legendary, Ring Icon Treasured :So the icons are just named after the category (Fabled, Legendary, Treasured) they belong to and of course after the item (Plate Armor, Ring, Sword etc.). And they are numbered continually and identical icons get the same number. I hope I explained it well enough so you can understand it. --Airlyth 10:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :sorry for the delay, right after i asked this, i lost my watchlist, so i missed the reply. :actually, the background has nothing to do with the icon it self. it is dependant on any number of things. the context of the viewing. *when looking at an unattuned examine window (like on the broker or from a link), the background will be tied to the item qualty/rarity **common/none:white **hc: green **t: blue **mc: light blue (dont ask) **leg: a light tan, but not that neutral base yellow-brown **fab: maroon (red/purple) **myth: purple *once attuned, it will be a common dark blue. *no-trade or other non-atuned/pre-attuned items will start at this dark blue *when in poor near breaking condition, when lookin at it in a bag, it'll be red :this is why i was wondering why everyone was uploading tons of duplicate icons, sometimes with the same background even, just with different (Treasured) what not in the name. --Uberfuzzy 14:19, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::I just looked at unattuned items most of the time, so I thought it was as easy as I had it figured out. So should we just don't upload icons anymore or just forget about the different backgrounds? It seems to be a lot of work, especially if the background changes. --Airlyth 08:45, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::i would say ignore the backgrounds. if you are going to upload a new image, check to see if one with the icons exists, regardless of the back color (and regardless of the quality in the name), and use that on on the page in icon. if you do upload a new icon, please try to leave off the quality in the name. :::one of these days, i'm going to sit down, pull down, and reupload all the icons, resorting and renumbering all of them, and also bot change all the things that use the different color/quality to point to 1 version of that icon. but thats going to take some large blocks of time, and its not that high of a priority right now and also. :::any other questions? feel free to ask, input is always welcome --Uberfuzzy 09:18, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Crosshair Talisman Hi Airlyth, Thanks for making the formatting updates to the Crosshair Talisman, it looks much better now. I do have one question however. I noticed that you took out my entry of "All Mages, All Priests, Paladin, Shadowknight" from the Classes field, but yet when you look at the item, the information is there. How does the system know what classes that should be? Thanks in advance, knowing this will help me get the formatting right from the start for future edits. Thanks, Segfault : dtype = Symbols| :classes = | :--Uberfuzzy 14:19, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Uberfuzzy, thanks for replying. I didn't put the dtype in as a Symbol, because the in-game item description didn't say it was one. Is there a way I can know if this is the case before I edit an item? Thanks! :::Hi Segfault, like Uberfuzzy said it's because if the dtype field. Most of the time if you put the item type into the dtype field, the classes will be correctly linked. If not, then you have to do it manually using these templates. :::I just assumed the Crosshair Talisman was a symbol because of the slots it can be equipped in. If the ingame item description doesn't show any type then just link the classes manually and don't put anything into the dtype field. I think that's the case for rings for example. :::If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask.--Airlyth 08:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) (unindent) here you Image:Crosshair Talisman.jpg dtype is a tricky one. the field is called "dtype" because it was originally only used for the damage type on weapons, but it has grown beyond that, *for weapons, its the damage type (ie One-Handed Crushing) *for armor, its the armor type (ie Cloth Armor, Plate Armor) for some things, there is a type field on the example window *for shields its the size(shape?) (Tower Shield, Buckler) *for Symbols, its always Symbols *(i think theres another, but its 4am here, and i'm about to sleep) for most other slots, what players could perceive as a type varies too much from item to item, so we depend on the slot only, so we leave the dtype empty.(this was a big problem especially with wrist slot there was bangle, bracelet, manacle, bracer) like every rule, theres some exceptions. as seen under ~ at Category:Equipment_Types there are some dtype's that we do take, but for soring purposes only, since in most cases, these groups would otherwise be lost in the sea of other items in that same slot (mount charms, fashion clothing, etc) in general, try to fill in the dtype (and wtype if needed) and slot first, and try to let the system fill in the classes. sony is very much a creature of habit with this stuff, so its gotten very standardized. you really shouldnt need to put anything in classes unless it deviates. i hope this helps. as is kodia writing up the "official" policies and guidelines of eq2i, i'm going to be writing up some better documentation/help for the templates to better explain how they work and how fields interact, not just what each parameter is called. --Uberfuzzy 09:18, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Advanced Weaponsmith recipe books Hi Airlyth - thanks for catching the Ferrite -> Incarnadine typo in Advanced Weaponsmith Vol 70. I've changed this in 71 - 79 as well to match. As for Vol 68-69, can you please verify that the in-game name for these items does not have "pristine" in front of it (as far as I could tell, using the broker and linkbots, it does contain "pristine")? Thanks, I appreciate it! Wrog 23:49, 7 January 2008 (UTC)Wrog ::Hi Wrog, I took two screenshots on the the Test server this morning. The recipes in the books aren't listed with the prefix pristine. I don't know if the actual products created by these recipes have the exact same name as listed in the book. So it might be that the product has the prefix pristine. I can't verify this because I don't have a weaponsmith high enough. ::These are the screenshots: Advanced Weaponsmith 68 and Advanced Weaponsmith 69 --Airlyth 08:11, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::just a note, the recipe books recipe list almost never had any 'pristine' prefixs as the prefix was for the quality of the final product not of recipe. it is fairly safe to assume when it comes to weapons/armor that the final product still has "pristine" tacked at the front. domino (the new tradeskill dev) said she left this on for a while for wep/amr because of the habits of people searching the broker. most new furniture does NOT have the 'pristine' prefix, even at max (and the only) quality. --Uberfuzzy 19:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Spam message Yep, it was spam (the Hello look at sites page). I'm leaving it up for another day for the Wikia staff to see and then I'll delete it (or you can). We've been trying to make sure that spam gets added to the general spam blacklist when appropriate. Feel free to add them there yourself too.--Kodia 15:20, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, thank you. I didn't know about the Spam Blacklist. I will remember it next time I come across something like that. --Airlyth 16:39, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::actually, after you report it, (post both the url to the page, and if possible, the contribs page of the ip/user that posted it) its safe to delete. all the people who deal with the spam list have global super rights and can see the deleted edits no problem. --Uberfuzzy 19:16, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, cool. Thanks. I didn't know that.--Kodia 19:35, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Other Resources overlapping Thanks for pointing out the OR overlapping. I'm going to have Uberfuzzy take a look at the template for those times when we have pictures to the right of the zone information box. At present, there's no way to make the overlap go away without specifically moving the thing that's being overlapped. There IS a way when you're working on a quest with a timeline, however. When there's a timeline on the right, make sure the quest template contains the field displaytl=y| (display timeline = yes). That moves the other resources box lower on the page, appearing underneath any timeline box floating to the right.--Kodia 13:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) : Hi Kodia, I know about the OR Box and the timeline thing. Therefore I thought that maybe there is something similar for the zone page. I tried moving the image like you did, it just didn't like so good to me. But it's better than before. :) --Airlyth 08:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) a wikify present i whipped something up that i think you might like, since your always the one that seems to be doing the around here. at the bottom of the edit page, there should be a link that says "show this page with Wikify Helper", it will load the page in edit mode, but with a special header with quicklinks to insert subst's for blank templates. the header is in Template:WikifyHelper, if you want any of the other subst quick codes, add them, or let me know, and i'll add them. --Uberfuzzy 10:37, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :I just looked at this. Nice, it makes things easier once again. Big thanks, Uberfuzzy. :) --Airlyth 10:52, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Email? Hi there. I sent you email via the wiki mail system, but since I haven't heard from you, I'm guessing you may not have gotten it. Is there a way I could contact you out of the wiki or would you prefer to simply have messages left on your talk page? (Either is ok. I just want to make sure.) EDIT: I see you have an ICQ number. I'll try to ping you there.--Kodia 14:15, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Kodia, I haven't noticed any mail from you. Maybe it got stuck in the spam folder and I deleted it accidently. I have an ICQ number, but I rarely use it anymore. So you could either try to mail me again or just leave me a message on the talk page. :)--Airlyth 14:21, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, then, let's not beat around the bush. Would you be interested in full admin status on the wiki? Please feel free to say no if that's not what you want. It's not likely any *more* responsibility than what you've already taken on. Just a few more tools at your disposal, including the ability to delete things.--Kodia 14:22, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, I didn't expect that. Well, I always thought an admin needs to be very outgoing and I am not a very outgoing person. But nevertheless, I appreciate the offer and I'm going to think about it. So I will get back to you about that soon. --Airlyth 09:55, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::Nawh, not outgoing at all. Uberfuzzy himself will tell you he's an old curmudgeon. :) We're just seeing a lot of really great work, hard work, and we thought that the extra little tools might help you out. With a few minor exceptions, you're doing the work we do. So much of it in fact, and so consistently, that we don't have to do it. But we completely understand if you'd prefer to simply maintain the janitorial level of tools. Real life responsibility and personal preferences, as well as your personal comfortability level are FAR more important. Take your time deciding. There's no rush at all. We'll be happy with whatever decision you make.--Kodia 15:05, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Love the Editcount box I love the Editcount box! I borrowed it for my user page as well. The only way it could be better is if it auto-inserted the Total Edit number on its own! And congratulations on becoming a new EQ2i admin! --Sigrdrifa 16:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your congratulations. :) The editcount box was made by Uberfuzzy. It should be possible to display the total number of edits. You can look at the different options here. --Airlyth 07:39, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::there is a well known, long outstanding bug with editcount and autofilling in the number at wikia. we keep hounding them about it every couple months, but nothing ever gets done. --Uberfuzzy 07:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC)